Love in the pack
by Ohmylouis
Summary: What happends when Bella Black finds out about her brothers wolf pack but turns into one and imprints on a certain 6'3 bronze hair, green eyes and moody as hell wolf too I suck at summaries LANGAGE BAD
1. Chapter 1

Hello how are you , cherie thank you for reading this story ive been sitting on it for a while so here you go .

BPOV

"Morning Bells" my dad and Jake chorused as walked down the stairs

"Hey Dad , jake" I said as I fumbled with my toast

"Little sis not even a hug from your brother " jake said fiegning heart

"Shut up jake" I said as I growled playfully

"Isabella Marie Black that is no way to talk to your brother " dad said in a stern vioce

"Sorry Jacob" I said

"Its okay"

"now you kids go to school" my called as he rolled to his room

We all hoped in to jakes rabit and rode to high school on the reservation there I go to my personal hell even though my brother didnt know was that I was always compared to him. He was tall I was short he had olive skintone from my dad I had my mothers pale skintone . If it wasnt for my friends Rosalie or Alice protecting me I didnt no what I would of done . They were Dr Cullens adoptive kids except Emmett , Jasper and Edward they were his real kids . As the day carried on It was only time before I could lock myself in my room and read.

"Bella Bella Bella " I heard somebody snapping there fingers infront of my face

"What?" I looked over to an anoyed alice

"Are you ok ? you dont look so good " she asked concerned

"No I dont feel good actaully " I responded I was cold and hot at same time she felt my forehead and gasped in horor

" Its like your on fire bella lets go im taking you home " before we made it to the school I spun around and hurled into the trash can

"Thats it bella lets go " she rubbed my back as I continued then I heard the last vioce I wanted to hear. Edward and ofcourse in the arms of Jessicca she looked disgusted

"Whats wrong with bella?" Edward asked as another wave of nausea hit I clutched the trashcan for dear life

"Eddiekins she sick I dont want to be here lets go and leave nerdella " I couldnt take it no more so I just snapped she had the looks and ofcourse she had Edward so just natrual I snapped as I looked up

"Listen bitch dont mess with me If you dont want to see this leave and call me nerdella one more time I will fuck you up with one of alice's stilettos so shoo" I stumbled forward a growled at her . Everyone looked at me shocked I hadnt even noticed I had attracted a crowd

"Go bella " alice clapped edward looked amused and jessicca was pissed

"How dare you talk to me like that " she scoffed

"You know what alice can we go because I do not need to go to jail for animal abuse" I took alice's hand and walked out but not before hearing jessica

"shes such a bitch" jessica mutterd I stopped and walked back with a weird feeling of violence

"I warned you bitch " I punched her in her face and heard a crack I arubtedly started to shake violently

"Bella lets go" alice pulled my through the doors and walked to her porshe and drove me home and told Billy everything I was still shaking violently I was told to be put bed something about mono I managed to sleep before jake stormed in

"Who have youve been making out with bella" he said pissed and shaking like I was he changed and joined sam uleys group like edward,emmett,jasper , paul and embry they were nice now they were mean and to good enough for everybody alice cried when jasper rejected her

"What?" I asked confused

"Dont play like that jessica said something about you shacking up with half the school then she asked you if you needed help you broke her nose now tell me who gave you mono" he asked shaking

"What your go believe jessicca over your only sister" now we were both shaking I bolted the door and ran out the house in the middle of houses jake ran out as did the othere nieghbors including the rest of the rez that heard the yelling including all the cullens

"Bella wait " he was still shaking like me and yellling

"WHAT SO YOU CAN BELIEVE MORE OF JESSICCA AND CALL ME A SLUT" he winced everyone gasped

"I NEVER CALLED YOU A SLUT" he yelled everybody shocked heard everything

"BUT YOUR THINKING IT ARENT YOU " I yelled he stayed silent he did think this everybody still silent

"I CANT BELIEVE THIS " I walked over to him were he stood there and puched his jaw I heard cracking realizing it was mine pain shooted up my arm when I fell to the gravel jake face softened he reached over to I scooted back

"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH ME IF EVERYONE HERE THINKS IM A SLUT I MIGHT AS WELL START ACTING LIKE IT " I looked around as everyoone stared at us I stood up and started taking my clothes off down to my Lace bra and matching boyshorts and pulled my hair out of my ponytale with my converse jake looked furious

"BELLA PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON " He yelled violently throwing my clothes

"NO IF PEOPLE THINK IM A SLUT IM MIGHT ASWELL START ACTING LIKE IT TELL DAD IM COMING HOME LATE THANK GOD I HAVE MIKES NUMBER" I was about to walk off when jake picked me up everyone gasped I was beyond furious

"LET GO OF ME JAKE BEFORE I TAKE EVERYTHING OFF AND STRUT IN MY BIRTHDAY SUIT WHILE SINGING BIRTHDAY SEX" he put me down quickly I started to strut away swinging my hips dramaticly earning some wolf whistles and catcalls

"BELLA DONT YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME " jake yelled I looked back and raised my eyebrows

"SORRY IM TOO BUSY SEXING UP TO CARE JACOB" everyone was silent so I continued to walk off still swaying my hips blowing kisses to where the catcalls came from I walked into the forest and as soon as I got away .

I began to run triping over twigs what felt like an hour of walking I collasped to the ground and began to cry violently only to stop I began to get violently angry I heard clothing ripping I looked down and realised it was my own next thing I know im running in a wolfs body? what the hell when I finally came across a stream I looked into the reflection a big wolfs body my brown eyes and my same mohagany hair color only I was a wolf this is so not mono whats wrong with me . and when did this turn into a Micheal J. Fox movie

Thanks for reading updating soon review - please


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,cherie's im back again and I would like to thank for reading this story is gonna be awesome

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO: radar1999 thank you doll your comment made my day and you inspired me to write more this is for you kisses :)

BPOV

2 years later

I have been here and there wondering in my wolf form traveling discovering what I can do but I geuss it was now time to return home to Billy and...Jake . It had tooken me 2 months to change back and boy was that embarassing aparantly you go butt naked so that was nice . I had reserching stories or myths as if why this was happening to me . A bunch of changes happened to my body good ones I got curves and when up 2 bra sizes and cut my hair . Turns out my family was Quilette leaders and My Grandpa was head leader and I had reason to beleive that Jake was one of me too . I sorta spaced out while running because before long the scent I spent running away from hit me full front Musky,woods,and citrus . Next thing I know im howling oops. On my left I hear feet coming towards me around 4 pairs of paws these were my kind Im Home .

"Halt who goes by these woods" my mind heard a vioce oh shit right we can talk like that 4 wolves were infront of me A black one in the middle , crazy bronze to his left a blonde one next to him and a crazy reddish reminded me of of Jacob

"Hello " I stated

"I am Sam Uley alpha of the tribe this here is Edward and jasper cullen and Jacob Black" he said

"I would like to phase but in private please wait so your only guys even more so I can phase privately" I said

"Sam someone has imprinted " Jacob said panicky tone

"So can I phase while you guys phase " I said

"Why do you calling us "guys" who are you ?" Sam said

"Well lets see Im a chick and Im a member of your pack " I said

"Impossible ok go phase while we do " I nodded I picked up my bag and went around a tree and phased back I put on a Black tanktop with some daisy dukes and a pair of chucks with sunglasess letting my hair fall an inch above my shoulders as I walked out I was shocked to see them they were tall and they were shocked because I was tiny .

"State your name tresspasor" Jacob said I was hurt

"Wow you cant even remember your only fucking sister Jacob" they all were dumbstruck

"Bella Black?" Edward said damn hes hot

"Thats the name ,feel free to moan it " I smiled Jake was getting mad I took of my sunglasses as they gasped my brown eyes yep Im her

"We thought you died your clothes were ripped " Sam said

"Yea that when I phased I just ran and ran till I was bordering Canada then I went south for a couple of months."I said

"Youve been phasing by yourself you had no one " Jake dumbstuck yeah I know

"YUP" I smiled

"AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT OF COMING BACK ARE YOU THAT SELFISH" jacob yelled

"Oooh first slut now selfish I am on a role arent I "I chuckled

'SHUT UP BELLA" jacob yelled

Thats when Jacob phased and began growling wow mature

"JAKE I AM NOT RUINING MY CLOTHES EXCUSE ME " I couldnt move I had a pull toward someone in the pack I think I know who I looked at sam panicked maybe he knew why

"Sam whats wrong with me I cant leave I dont knnow wh- OH SHIT I IMPRINTED OH MY FUCKING GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS NO NONONO CRAP!" I started pacing panicking jacob was on the floor laughing and howling and everybody was trying hard not to laugh at my outburst

"Bella calm down its ok " Edward said velvety vioce It was him he was the one

"ITS NOT OK WHEN THE ONE I IMPRINTED ON WAS YOU OH CRAP AHHHHH" I started to think but when I heard a gasp then it hit them

"You imprinted on Edward so 2 people imprinted on each other " Sam said amused

"WHAT?" I shrieked no no, god really are you that bored

"BELLA AND EDWARD SITTING ON TREE " Jacob started to sing I tackled him to the floor

"I cant imprint oh what am I gonna say to james "Sorry Babe these 3 months have been awesome but I met my soulmate yea I know oops It happens" I said Edward started to growl wow imprinting is strong I felt bad fast I didnt want to hurt him it felt bad

"Sorry Edward this shit is strong" I said loudly they laughed except Edward

"Whos James!" Edward yelled sternly

"My b- I mean Ex boyfriend " I smiled sheepishly

"Bella we have to go home and tell the elders we have a female shapeshifter "

"Hey did you know that female shapeshifter are very furtile Bow chicka wow wow " I burst out laughing at what Jasper said wiggling his eyebrows comically

"Calm down Im a VIRGIN " I phased infront of them at nodded for them to do the same they were shocked at what I said especially Edward and we began to run home turns out Im the fastest good to know

"haha eddie imprinted" jasper thought

"shut up jazz and dont call me eddie" edward thought

"you guys know im right her am I that ugly jesus " I thought

"Bella you look goood" Jacob thought

"Jake thats creepy dont stare at my ass " I thought playfully

"Wow baby sis play much" jake thought

"Nope im a tease hahaha" I lauhed as Jake and Edward choked

"WOW eddie got himself a tiger " Jasper thought

"LUCKY" sam thought

"um RAWR!" I said playfull yet in sexaul vioce jacob coughed and edward gulped the rest laughed

"omg I cant wait to see Daddy oh my room jake you didnt go through my shit did you" I thought

"UMM...we sorta burned it you know" he thought they guys winced

"ouch"

"all her stuff"

"babe calm down" did edward just call me babe

" I like that , dont worry GQ I wont hurt my brother...that much remind me to key up his rabbit" I laughed everybody laughed but confused at my nickname to edward

"Did you just say "GQ" " jasper snickerd

"uh yea why" i thought

"Why that" he asked

"UH that it was obvious hes hot duh" i said

Jake stopped and glared at me and edward

"Im gonna go change turn around, you too Edward no peeking " they turned around and I could see Edward try to look after I was done and they were done I walked over and smacked of his head

"I saw you were peeking dumbass" they laughed except jacob he looked like he could kill edward

"Jake calm the fuck down you act as If Im gonna make love to him infront of you" I laughed at his as I walked away I heard everyone gulped

"And I repeat myself RAWR!" in the same vioce this is gonna be fun.

PLEASE REVIEW CHERIE'S EVERYTIME YOU REVIEW A UNICORN GETS ITS WINGS DONT DENY ITS WINGS GUYS HAVE HEARTS please 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow Guys the response is awesome , you guys are awesome Thank You so much so yeah heres a treat .  
>Thanks again cherie's kisses<p>BPOV<p>

I was home . Home oh shiz I forgot about james this is not gonna be good , Here goes nothing . The guys are hudeld around eachother thought as I might as well take the chance to call him .

*RING-RING*  
>"Babe whats up where are you ?" I tensed as I felt 4 pair of eyes burn holes in the back of my head wasnt I could hear growling ofcourse Edward<p>

"James I-II-I want to break up"I could hear giggling in the background was that Victoria no it can be.

"WHAT you want to break up with me fine your brother was right you are a slut huh who is it who are cheating on me with" I was shaking and growling how dare he

"No one James "

"James get off the phone theres a whole lot of bellas bed left " I heard in the background so could the others we were all growling my bed

"IS THAT VICTORIA ON MY BED" I yelled Jake cringed

"Yea it is on your bed we have been at it scince she moved in" that was 3 months ago

"Thats the same time we started dating you pig" I hung up and began to cry

"Im sorry bella that he cheated on you " Jasper said wait they thought I was hurt because I broke up with james I burst out laughing they looked at me as if I was crazy While I grasped my sides

"I dont care about james those were fucking 500 thread count sheets they were so soft and Im disgusted because I usaully sleep oh natrual thats nasty oh my sheets my sheets I payed so much money" I said they were laughing then shocked

"You sleep...naked " Jake said

"Sometimes it gets hot in florida " I winked at Edward his eyes went wide sam whisperd lucky basterd and pumped fists with jasper

"The rest of the pack should be here in 2 minutes anything you want to know "

"umm how many are there ?" I asked

"4 more wolves Paul, Emmett, Quil, and Embry " I nodded

" I read books about this in Port Angeles but now that I imprinted now what " I shrugged

"well Im engaged to Emily , jasper is to alice , emmett is to rosalie,paul is to rachel, and Jacob is to Leah" I spun around to Jake

"woah I have to marry him" I sneered

"hey hey woah whats wrong with me " edward retorted

"Other than the fact your an ignorant, arogant ass or the fact you let jessicca treat me like shit now this shit springs but im gonna be your wife" He cringed

"You wont regret though" he smirked at me and used his charm smile damn he was good but before I could respond 4 other wolves skidded to stop an phased changing into a pair of shorts fast 4 guys naked phew I couldnt help but wolf whistle they looked up to see me standing there with 4 other pissed guys

"nice ass paul " I wolf whistled Edward wrapped an arm on my waist and pushed me to his side possesive much but I cant admit it felt nice like I fit

"Who's this " paul asked

"Let me give you a hint 2 years ago I stripped infront of the whole reservation" I grinned as they tried to remeber

"Jessicca stanley"

"Angela Webber"

"Bella Black" embry said

"no shes dead " paul said bluntly

"ouch im not fucking dead I phased " I said

"What I dont believe you phase and phase back " Emmett said I shrugged

I jumped and phased into the wolf started to prance around laughing at there wide eyes then I remembered I ripped my last pair of clothes I looked over at edward and with my head nugded his shirt off

"Woah bella wants you to take your clothes off too" I growled at Emmett as Edward took his black vneck off and I grabbed it from him while I gave his confused look a wink . While they were still confused I phased behind some trees and slipped his shirt on he smelled wonderful woodsy yet clean I walked back around while shirt came up higher than mid thigh I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked at Edward

"What ?"

"Your wearing my shirt " he said strained

"No shit sherlock that was my last pair of clothes and as were "imprinted" I thought its only fair I took your shirt " I gave him a cheeky grin as started to blush as I felt a breeze

"Woah You guys imprinted on each other " Emmett started to laugh

"YUP" I said nodding Edward smirked at him god he was gorgeous down bella dont fall for him

Too late...

JUST THOUGHT OF THIS SO I WAS BEING NICE PLEASE REVIEW EVERYTIME YOU DO A LONELY RAINBOW DINOSAUR WILL GET A PET PENGUIN CMON REVIEW GIVE THEM A PET THEY ARE LONELY Emily kisses cherie's 


	4. Chapter 4

Cherie's im back this chapter is fun and awkward so yea kisses this is for you guys.

BPOV

As we walked back to my house I couldnt help but feel that I was being stared at. Walking behind everyone I could understand these tall guys and me trailing behind in Edwards shirt waiting for the elders . When we walked in there was my dad sitting with elders with puzzeld looks.

"Sam why did you call the elders for a meeting"

"Hi Daddy" I whispered my dad took a double take

"Bella your alive " he whisperd tears sliding down his cheeks

"I am sorry for everything daddy' I said hoarsly with emotion

"That still doesnt explain why you called the elders" he said

" The reason we called was because Bella here is a female shapeshifter Billy" Sam said

"It cant be only males can be" Harry Clearwater said

"Its possible they found me while I phased many times" I told him

"Well it looks like we have to have a meeting tonite anything else?" Billy said

"Someone imprinted well they imprinted " Jacob said smiling

"Who and what two people imprinted on each other oh god bella you didnt " Everyone looked at me

"Hey dont blame me its not like I wanted to I couldnt help it, this someone is a pain in my a-" I said

"Bella" Billy said

"pain in my hoohaa I said hoohaa " I started to blush

"So who's my future son in law" I choked Edward came pat my back and wrapped an arm around my waist

"Edward Cullen you imprinted on Edward Cullen you hated his guts " My dad said laughing

"Peachy perfect right and he imprinted on me " I said in a sickly sweet vioce

"Oh honey im not that bad" Edward said

"Call me honey once more and Ill make sure you wont have kids" I said he gulped and my dad started laughing

"What time is the meeting tonite we need to talk and bella needs some explainin for not coming earlier" Sam said

"7 sharp and Im guessing scince your dressed in Edwards shirt that you need clothes "I nodded blushing

"Yup I need alice, Is my room the same " I asked hopefully Istarted to munch on my bottom lip waiting for an answer

"Honey same corner alice be here in10 " I nodded

"How much does she know And I mean do I hide it from my bestfriend" I said

"She knows bella you can tell her " I gave himan alice sqeaul as I saw my famous shorty

"BELLAAAAAA I KNEW YOUR WERENT DEAD I TOLD THEM I HAD A FEELING AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING EDWARD SHIRT NO WONDER JESSICCA WAS SAYING SOMETHING ABOUT A SKANK NOT THAT YOU ARE " Alice started to ramble I huged her tightly oops forgot about my strength

"Cant bre-ath" she said

"Ooops alice sorry I forget " I said sheepishly

"Its okay but that still doesnt explain why your in his shirt" I looked around everyone they were looking at us taken I mouthed to sam 'help'

"Alice do you remeber what jasper is right" she looked at sam and nodded

"yea you guys are a pock of wolves whole so bellaknows and?" she said

" Umm ali im one of them im the only female shapeshifter history" I said shegaped at

"You are thats like so cool " she huged me again

"And there was imprinting along with" I said

"you imprinted on who" I looked at Edward then her she caught what I did and gasped

" Bella you hated him what the hell" she said

"thats not all ali he did too on me I call major bull-shit or my case wolf-shit " I snorted then grimaced this doesnt get any better

"aww babe that was I love you too " Edward said sarcisticly

"I warned you about those kids edward" I said lifting my fist

"oh and bella you need your tattoo " Sam said

"Yay more to the collection" Isaid everybody looked buggeyed at me

"You have a tattoo " I nooded at Billy

"yup a butterfly somewhere your never gonna find out If you catch my drift" I said blushing

"Thats gross " jacob said

"correction thats hot " Edward blurted out I gaped at him and burst laughing

"your never gonna see it either" I said laughing everyone laughed at that

"Well alice I need clothes for tonites council meeting- I leaned over to here ear all eyes on us- I feel a breeze where there shouldnt" I said blushing ofcourse the guys heard they went wide eyed

"Well lets get that taken care of " She grabbed my hand and pulled my upstairs

After a much needed girl talk about how she found out what her brothers where how jasper and Emmett imprinted , how everybody reacted to the fight and my "memorial" before long it was 7 we were walking down to council meeting while wearing sundresses and flipflops in case they wanted me to phase with an extra pair of clothes.I was sporting my arm wrapped in gauze due to that sam gave me my tattoo. once we arived we were seated in the middle where the pach were.

"Okay we have called to a meeting because we have recently found out that we have a female shapeshifter" Everyone gasped and the rest of the family were here and the rest of the packs family there eyes darted to me

"Bella can you come here you too Edward" I stood up and walked over to the leader Edward trailed behind people with puzzeld looks

" Edward here has imprinted on Bella but theswitch so did Bella they imprinted on each other " Everyone went wide eyed really am I that bad

"Bella tell us the difference of being a female shapeshifter rather to a male" all eyes on me

"Well this embarassing umm the difference is that I go into "heat" every 6 to 7 months so twice a year and that is brutal your emotions are much normal , my hair grows very long and fast, my temper flares easily , I am faster runner than the pack and yea I think thats it ohh I can shut off my mind so if I phase and want privacy I turn it off" I finished

"Wow can you phase for in the clearing " I nodded and we all walked off to the field everybody stood in the border of the field with me and the pack in the center first the pack phased then it was my turn I nodded so I jumped and phase everybody gasped and applauded I went over to alice nugded her to give me the extra sundress she handed it to me while I went behind some trees phased back and went around back to the council.

"Issabella welcome to the pack" I nodded

WOW GUYS THIS IS AWESOME IM SO WEIRD WITH IDEAS SO PLEASE REVIEW FAST I LOVE THEM THERE SO CUTE AND SO HELPFUL.-kisses cherie's 


	5. Chapter 5

Honey Im home hello cheries its time for you daily dose of drama dont not to much just enough to cure the craving kisses

BPOV

While the council was done the rest of us stayed behind around the campfire I couldnt handle being stared at so I just got up and left going on a trail in the forest as I wraped my arms around myself I could hear some rustling then walked out lauren Mallory, Tanya Denali , and Jessicca Stanley great

"Look if it isnt nerdella back from the dead" Lauren said in her whiney vioce

"What do you want" I snapped

"You took Edward from me " Tanya said I snorted

"Listen bitch you better get over him hes mine" I got a little jealous at what tanya said and my temper took over

"Well its obvious he picked me theres nothing you can do to change my mind " I sneered back they looked at me then began shaking her fingers back and forth with a tsk tsk sound from all them they began to walk towards me before I could react Jessicca and Lauren had me pinned I felt a sharp pain in my gut sharp did she stab me? more and more pains shooting through me I felt a slice down my arm and forehead before they left me there, being a shapeshifter I began to heal but I had to go to I sprint more like hopped while grasping my stomagch I could smell and feel the blood trickle out my dress and down my legs and arms before long I could see the fire I couldnt sprint no more so I began to yell

"HELP!' I began gasping while getting closer and closer

"HELP HELP HELP ME " that got Pauls attention he sprinted towards me

"Bella whats wrong " He looked at more closely before he got what he saw I could see the fury in his eye he picked me up bridal style and sprinted once again yelling for help the move caused the sharp pains hurt more

"HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP" Paul yelled getting some attention

"HELP BELLAS IN TROUBLE HELP HELP" Paul yelled the rest of the pack finally heard sprinted the rest of the way to me and paul

"MOTHERFUCKER STOP MOVING PAUL IT HURTS" I said through clenched teeth

"Whats wrong with bella oh my god" I heard quil

"Who did this" I heard emmett roar

"someone call my dad wheres edward hes gonna be pissed" Jasper pulled me down and layed me on my back I was breathing through my clenched teeth

"Bella can you hear me " Jacob yelled holding my head I began to nod my head not trusting my vioce I closed my eyes as the pain went through me and the smell made me more dizzy

"Bella dont worry my dad is on his way we got edward on the phone" I nodded at emmett

"Bella ok let me see the cuts " I heard cut through my sundress as he counted my cuts I heard gasps as he started to clean my wounds

"17 cuts a slash on the arm and forehead Im gonna give some morphine for the pain you starting to heal thats the burning feeling" He said in a dr. vioce

"Edward's on his way do you want to wait or do you want us to move you now" I nodded he looked confused I spoke

"Wait for edward...gonna kill him myself..his fault" I manage to gasp everybody went wideyed then furious

"Edward caused this" I heard emmett roar oh he was like a big teddy bear brother

"Edwards gonna pay" I heard jasper , , and jacob yell

"NO no Jessicca and lauren pinned me down ...tanya had the knife...something about a warning ...that that.. edward was hers.." I began to cry my life is fucked up and this hurt like a mother

"Start the drip , call billy tell them to call the chief and names of the girls for arrest" I could hear emmetts phonecall to billy then edward came

"What wrong with my be-" he looked down where cleaned me up all my stabs out and open he gasped muffeld a cry from him as he sank down to his knees and held my hand sparks went through his touch damn did he feel that his eyes were waterd with unushed tears he began to whisper

"Im so sorry love is there anything I can do please I should of stayed with you" He whimpered oh right he could feel my pain

"Im ok " I managed to gasp as set up the drip I gave edwards hand a squeeze

"Son let paul move her to billys" I started to whimper I wanted Edward ..Hell. oh my god the jeolousy, the pain , getting over james so quickly the way I fit in his arms Im in love with EDWARD

'NO EDWARD ...LET...HI..M MOVE ME...I need him" I managed to gasp I needed to be by his side he cant leave me I cant deny my feelings now

They looked wide eyed at my outburst I wanted edward fricking cullen oh god

"YES I SAID I WANT EDWARD NOW GET ME THE FUCKING MORPHING OR I WILL CRAWL" I began to move that snapped them out there trance I began to scoot pulling the morphine with me Edward pulled me into his arms and I layed my head against his neck and whimperd as he began to run to billy's

"Shush love Ive got you it will be alright " he put my hair behind my ear

"Edward before I pass out I have something to say I cant fight it anymore I fell for you" I whipered he looked down at me his eyes full of adoration

"I cant fight it anymore love" I nodded against his next the pain shooting through me

"I fucking gonna kill these bitches" I muttered once we arrived he layed across my bed and held my hand he began to move but I whimpered in protest

"Dont leave me" I whispered before the morphine took me under I could hear him chuckle and say something sounded like "You cant make me love, you cant" He whispered

HEY CHERIE'S OK I SAY CHERIE ALOT IT PRONOUCED "SHERREY" NOT CHERRY PLEASE REVIEW HELP MY SELF ESTEEM LOL REVIEW THATS HOW CONTINUE WRITING YOU GUYS ARE MY INSPIRATION LOVE YOU CHERIE'S 


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO CHERIE'S I know my spelling sucks its just I type fast sorry

BPOV

I was laying down in my meadow the cool breeze flowing moving strands of my hair with it , I could smell the homey woodsy citrusy scent . I could hear the grass crunch as if someone was walking towards me I look up to see my greek god about to lay down next to me I hear him whisper in my ear.

"You have to wake up love" he whispers I began giggling like a school girl . Where did that come from.

"Love its time to wake up" he repeats except hes not next to me anymore

"Wakey wakey" he repeated I started open my eyes to find Edward hunched over me god I love waking up to this

"Wake up" He yelled

"God if you werent so sexy I would of killed you right now" I said then I heard people clear there throats THE REST OF THE PACK standing there with uncofortable looks

"God isnt this embarassing sis" Jacob said

" Why should it big bro I hear you and leah next door ,yeah I heard it keep it down perves" I said his eyes went wide

"Im sexy " Edward smugly

"Shut up its probaly the morphine" I said they laughed

"my dad took out the morphine a day ago you know you talk in your sleep you say some very entertaining stuff " Emmett laughed I sat up gripping my stomagch ugh bad idea

"Oh god what did I say " I was mortified

"Who's greek god " Edward asked a little jealousy in his tone

"Uh you" everyone busted out laughing

"That explains why you said my name alot ,like moaning" Edward said smugly damn him

"WHAT" I whispered yelled

" yeah what kind dream was that" Jacob said irittated

"A very good one if I was moaning wink wink" I said blushing

"Woah sex dreams thats hot' Edward said blushing too the pack went wide eyed when they finally understood

"how long was I out " I asked fixing my hair

"Three days" Paul said

"Thank you paul for running for me" I said

"No problem hotstuff" he winked I started to gigglelike a schoolgirl crush on robert pattinson

"Hey mine " Edward said to paul I laughed then it hit me Tanya ,jessicca , lauren

"Did they find them yet" I asked Edward he looked confused

"Who" he said I looked at him dumbstrucked

"Tanya , Lauren, and Jessicca they did this to me I need ,where are they, I told you guys" Edward began to growl

"They did this to you why" He growled

"I said it already to your dad because I took you away from them bullshit but my tamper flared I said you were mine blah next thing you know they have me on the floor stabbing me " I said Emmett was growling jacob was pacing the rest were just staring at me in awe

"you got stabbed because of me " I nodded his face right next to mine I didnt want him to feel guilty it wasnt his fault I leaned in and captured his lips with mine they were soft but firm we sorta molded our lips we heard some one clear his throat ofcourse jacob I pulled away, his face was in shock yea I was shocked to I looked down and started blushing

"Daaamn he's good" I whispered to myself

"Your good to " He said pulling me into another kiss

"Will you guys stop sucking face " Jacob said irittated that sorta got to me so I smiled mishieviously to jacob then I looked back to Edward

"Thats not sucking face this is " I jumped into Edwards lap and pulled him down to me letting my tounge lick his bottom lip for entrance which he did soon our tounges were fighting eachother but not sloppy we let out a throaty moan in pleasure I pulled away looking back to the packs shocked faces I laughed espiecally at Jacobs face

"Um where did you learn that baby sis" jacob said

"Beginners luck" I said sheepishly

"..." Edward opened and closed his mouth trying to say something

"You liked it?" I asked him

"Very" he said with a crooked grin man hes gonna drive me crazy

"Yeah I geuss its long enough Im healed can I go rub it in Tanyas stupid face im alive" I said getting up wait when was last time I took a bath I ran to my mirror and shrieked in disgust I had my hair in a haystack my face flushed , my eyes had dark circles

"Whats wrong bella?" Jacob asked very amused ,ass

"I let Edward stick his tounge down my throat looking like this I need a long bath then murder " Jacob choked at that

"Bella calm down love " I looked back at him

"Calm down no wonder Tanya doesnt get it im plain jane God look at me" I began to walk to my bathroom when I felt a hand on my wrist Edward pulled me to him

"Bella you are not plain jane your amazaling beutiful , you drive me insane nothing will do anything to make me love you any less no one I..I-I love you" He whispered my heart began to swell he said it didnt he ,

"I love you too but I really do need a shower " I said pulling him into one last kiss before opening the bathroom door

"Its your birthday so I know you want to ride out. Even if we go to my-y-y house . Sip on weezy as we sit upon my-y-y couch. Feels good but I know you want to cry-y-y out"

I began to sing along as I sank into my bubblebath God I love birthday sex by Jerimiah

"You say you want passion . Well I think you found it . Get ready for action. Dont be astounded we switching positions . You feel so rounded . Tell me where you want your Gift. Girl"

"Girl you know I-I-I. Girl you know I-I-I . I been feenin . Wake up in the late night. Been dreamin bout your loving .Girl."

"Girl you know I-I-I . Girl you know I-I-I . Dont need candles and cake just need your body to make... Birthday sex...Birthday Sex..Birth-" I continued singing until I got interupted by a velvety vioce off tune

"Birthday sex " Edward sang as he walked in to wash his hands . I quickly grabbed my rob and slipped on my robe behind the shower curtain I yelled profanities until great the rest of the pack walked on me shrieking and edward washing his hands whistling along to the song one look at us and they busted out laughing

"You still dont lock the door bella do you " I looked back at jacob and walked off to my bedroom thiis time I locked the door

HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE SPELLING I'LL WORK ON IT ANYWHOO PLEASE REVIEW I AM LOVING ALL THE RESPONSE IM GETTING YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST "BIRTHDAY SEX BY JERIMIAH" SO YEA REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO CHERIE'S LOL HI CHECK OUT MY FRIENDS STORY "LIGHTNING BLOOD" BY BritttanyMcCarty it is really good luve you cherie's

BPOV

After putting some clothes much due to the fact the guys wouldnt stop laughing outside my door I managed to make there jaws drop by walking in a denim halter sundress I walked over to Edward and kissed and whispered in his ear "suffer" I sure felt him struggle

" So what patrol do I run night or day" I asked sam who looked amused at Edward

" You have night patrol starts at seven then you switch at 6 am with paul" I nodded at him

"Well what now after hearing my redition of Birthday sex lets talk what do you guys want to know about me" I asked them while sitting down in the living them trailing behind

"What did you do for the past 2 years" Sam asked

"I um he he um was a..." I didnt know what to tell them I blushed

"Omg you were a stripper" I looked up at Paul shocked, Edward just stood there with look of a kid let loose in a candy store

"For 2 months after I left then I became a private nurse for old people though the money sucked no more poles though I was pretty good my nickname was wolfie but I wrote letters to alice begging her not to say anything she knew everything" I laughed they looked furious

"you became a stripper and alice knew where you were " Jacob said feirsly

"Well duh after being called a slut by my own brother thought it suited me but I had to leave I was mad all the time with my manager so I quit but I only had alice" I said camly to the pack who seemed to calm down-a little

"How did you meet james" Quil asked I laughed they all looked confused

" I hit him with my car "

"You what " Jacob said

"I had temper after phasing and hit him with my car for calling me a bitch then I felt bad so I offerd I make it up with a date so he agreed" I said

"Wow love" Edward said I looked down and blushed I started to nite my bottom lip he purred I looked at him and fell off the couch laughing

"Did...you...just purr" I managed to gasp

"Yeah" He said blushing

"I wonder if I can purr" I asked myself they might of heard because Edward purred louder then Jacob smacked the back of his head

"What are some other things can you do" Sam asked

"Well very flexible , when I go into "heat" Edward get the hell away from me because phew when I start im sorta in the mood 24/7 and now that I imprinted I wonder how that is gonna work out with me wanting to jump your bones and that lasts about 7 days and goodluck because that starts next week" I said blushing

"Thats um ok"Edward said clueless

"What else do you do" Jacob said irtated with my Edward. what the hell "my"

"I found out that I still look like I dont age so we can like live forever"They nodded

"I heal very fast as you can see 17 stabbings" I said Edward growled

"What else" Paul said

"I am very proctective with my mate like you saw what happened with Tanya " I said Edward smiled a little at that

"Bella would you like to go to dinner with me" Edward blurted out we all looked back at him gaping

"Like a date" I said

"Yea" He fidgeted

"I would love to wow imprint then dating" I said

"Yea we will leave at 5" I nodded then panicked I got my phone Every looked confused at what I was gonna do at the first ring she answered

"Bella"

"I have nothing to wear" I said

"A date what do you need'

"Yea a date"

"With who" she asked

"Really alice who the hell do you think mike" I said sarcasticly

"Ouch that burns ok ok Edward what kind of date did he say" she asked I looked up to see them hard not burst out laughing at me and alice

"I have no fricking clue your brother looks constipated thinking" I said they laughed at that

"Ok well knowing you casaul dressy " she said I walked over to my desk to get my purse then over to Edward I pulled him down for a chaste kiss that turned into tounge with a very good moan but leave to alice to ruin the moment

"Bella stop sticking your tounge down Edward's throat and hurry we have work to do and its only 1 in the afternoon" she yelled I quickly walked out the room and and ran to Edwards house

" Im on my way open the door" I said

Alice walked out with a fairy like walk out sqeualed as she hugged me

"Omg this date is gonna be perfect bella" I nodded

"Yea it will " I laughed as we walked into her and Jaspers room

"When did you get married with Jasper" I asked

"A month after he imprinted same for the rest of them there all married " She smiled

"A month wow" I asked shock the idea of getting married doesnt seem so bad after all

" Yea your next bells" I laughed at alice because I know its true

"Alice im in love with him " I whispered she looked up and brushed a tear away

"Your scared arent you that he will leave you for Tanya" I nodded

"He deserves so much better alice im mean I only wrote letters to you cmon I was a stripper" I said

"But not because you wanted to you had to'" She said

"But im just not good he deserves the platinume blonde like laruan" I cried

" no bella he will always love you" She said

"What are you talking about alice he was woth Jessicca , lauren , Tanya before I came here he was with Tanya for 3 months before I came here then he broke up with her because he imprinted" I sniffeld

"Because he was settliing bella he thought you were dead " She had a point there

" Anyway lets stop this and get pamperd we are getting waxed,polished, anything amazing" I nodded

"Wait waxed where" I asked curious

"Our punani ofcourse and legs duh" I gulped

"It wont hurt we'll do it fast letsgo pick up rosie" We about to open the door when it burst open revealing a very pregnant rose she was older 20

"Im here bitches lets rock this " I laughed god I missed her humor

"I missed you rose and your pregnant" She laughed

"Yea 5 months its a boy and big like his daddy" I nodded

"congrants looks like im gonna be a auntpretty soon" I said

'Yuppers lets go get waxed" I laughed at alice while we loaded up in the car I couldnt help but feel watched I turned around and sure enough Lauren, Tanya, jessicca we walking towards us

"Rose alice what are they doing here" i asked them

"no they didnt looks like daddy bailed them out on bond" Alice seethed

"What" Rose said

"Well hello if it isnt nerdella" Tanya sneered

"What do you want now Tanya" Alice said

"What's mine" She seethed

"What dont you get Tanya there getting married"Rose said strangely calm They looked taken aback

"I thought those were enough stabs to get rid of the baby" she said

"What you were gonna kill a child I wasnt even pregnant " I was pissed

" Well we want Edward back" Jessicca said I snorted my temper was getting the best of me

"BOO FUCKING HOO I DONT CARE" I yelled I was starting to shake I knew if I didnt calm down I would phase I felt a cool hand on my shoulder

"Bella lets go there not worth it " Alice said I nodded and got in the car

" We are going to a spa and there not gonna ruin our girls day" I said

"Yes I need a back massage" Alice giggeld

"And lord knows were need our punanis waxed" Rose mutterd

"Yup It's been awhile and when I go into heat that gonna be embarassing it might happen" I whispere

"Your still have your v-card dont you" Rose said chuckling

'Yeah I still do" I laughed

"Why " Alice asked

"I dont know, good thing though" I responded

"ok we here lets go " Rose stated

OK GUYS HI I LOVE YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING THE RESPONSE IS AWWSOME PLEASE REVIEW CHERIES LOVE IT LEAVE A COMMENT YOU GUYS HAVE IDEAS TELL ME SO YEA BYE FOR NOW


	8. Chapter 8

HELLO CHERIES OMG IM SO BELLA BLUSHING AT ALL THE RESPONSE I LOVE IT AND GIVE ME IDEAS ON HOWS TO GET RID OF THOS "EVIL BITCHES" AS YOU CALLED THEM LOL I LOVE DONT WORRY IM GONNA WORK THAT INTO THE STORY BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS

BPOV

During the much needed relaxing time I coudlnt help but wonder how those "Evil Bitches as rose put it would stoop so low to actauly kill a child .

"Bella what color should I get" Alice asked

"I would go with a yellow" I told her she nodded

"how could they stoop so low to actaully kill a child" I whispered

"I dont know hun but wait till the pack finds out" Rose said

"Yea your right rosie " Alice said

"Im scared guys what if they dont stop " I asked

"There is nothing to be scared of " Alice said

"Your right your a new fiesty bella will show them there ass on a platter" Rose chuckled

"Better yet a peice cardboard" Alice snorted

"Bella you keep forgeting your not the same girl you were in highschool your different and better you can handle this now close this drawer think what edward is gonna do to you" Alice said Rose laughed

"Woah alice woah thinkin dirty are we pixie"She said

"I mean the date, my bff's are perverts" She shook her head in amusement

"hey hey yeah your right" Rose snorted unlady like

"WOW cmon we have an hour to get bella ready up up in the car"Alice shoved us

"yay" Rose yelled

"Noooo" I whispered

Once we got situated in Alice's room they began to play bella barbie fun

"Good thing we got waxed so you can where this " Alice held out a strappy black dress with a mortacycle jacket with strap peeped toe cut out stilettos. Once I looked into the mirror with my smokey eyes and red plump lips I looked pretty fucking sexy and hair wavy beneath my shoulders. Alice and rose walked me back to My house where the guys were with Edward . Here goes nothing I stepped in and Heard muted gasps .

"Hello bella" Edward said i giggeld he looked pretty damn good black skinny jeans, gray vneck with a black leather jacket.

"Hi ready to go" I said

"Yea thease are for you" He handed my some red roses he was nervous

"Thank you there lovely" I kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand his eyes glistened

"Lets go " He kissed my hand

We got into a car into a comfortable silence

"What did you do today" He asked

"We got ready then tanya showed up " I whispered I couldnt lie to him he was my soulmate

"What did she say" he aske as he white knuckled the steering wheel

"She thought that stabbing me in lower stomagch would get rid of the baby they thought that was just the reason that you were with me they would kill a baby to get you back im not good enough" I whispered whiping a tear I sniffeld before he could notice but he did he pulled over and cuped my cheeks kissing my tear ducts

"Bella I am in love with you that will never change we are together Im not good enough, your the reason I wake up because I know that I have to see you to have you in my arms to hear you snort or giggle to see that beautiful blush that coming up right now to know that you love me even though that your brother gets irittated" He whispered

"I love you too" I whispered and kissed him

"Now that is what I want to hear ok now lets go eat " I nodded at his enthusiam at food he was my wolf

"Ok Im hungry we eat so much where does it go" I asked

"HA are you saying I have a fat ass" He chuckled

"You have a nice ass babe now food" We laughed at our antics

Finally looking out the window I could see us pull up to a tiny park the same park my dad used to take my when I was a little , a little table with two chairs.

"Hello my name is Quil and I will ne your waiter this evening" I coudlnt but laugh he looked so stuffed in that suit pulling on the tie muttering something about a monkey suit .

"Thank you kill that will be all" Edward said as we sat down ofcourse being a gentlemen pulling out my chair when jacob walked up muttering the things I do for these people

"Hello my name is jacob what will you have to drink" I laughed so hard I almost thought I was about to pee myself I finally calmed down when jacob fumed

"OK ok I'll have a coke" i said

"make that two" he said with that jacob left with a hurumph

"so bella what do you want to play a game " I thought about that

"oooh 21 qeustions" I said with a little to much excitement

"Ok favourite color"

"Green" I blurted out

"Brown" He said I giggled

"ok umm favorite movie"

"The runaways" we both said

"Best date" he asked

"This one" I said looking into his eyes

"Me too" he whispered as he leaned in when our lips connected it was a shock keeping us together his tasted like colgate and coke

"what?" He said

"Nothing" I said pulling him into one last kiss when our food arrived with a amused jake and sam

"Mushroom ravioli for my lady and a burger for the dog chef paul says hi" Jacob said I growled everyone looked at me in shock did I just growl

"Did you just growl?" Sam said

"Yea I did woah hey dont my boyfriend a dog or I find emmett and paint your rabbit pink" I growled again Edward jaw drop shit Did I say boyfriend I began to blush omigod what if this was to much maybe he just wanted a date maybe he needed more time I began to panic when I felt edwards lips on mine

"I like the sound of that " he whispered against my lips

"I do too" I said

HEY CHERIES I HOPE YOU LIKE THAT CHAPTER REALLY SWEET I ALMOST GOT DIABETES SO YEA LEAVE MY IDEAS HOW TO GET RID OF THE "EVIL bITCHES " LOLZ PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS I LOVE THE RESPONSE :) 


	9. Chapter 9

HEY GUYS AFTER A COMMENT I THOUGHT I MIGHT AS WELL REWRITE I AGREED WITH THIS SO YEA LOVE YOU CHERIE'S


	10. Chapter 10

HELLO CHERIE'S I FINALLY GOT BACK TO REWRITE THIS CHAPTER I KNOW BUT YEA HERE IT GO'S THANKS FOR REVEIWING THIS STORY I SWEAR BELLA BLUSHING RIGHT NOW KISSES

Bpov

After the date and the little scandal over dinner I could'nt help but wonder would edward love me if we didnt imprint? What if he still wanted tanya but regretted imprinting with each other? or worse does he still love her ofcourse ? Ofcourse he would she is a the perfect strawberry blonde she had long legs , a models body , the perfect thing's for Edward. How could I be so stupid to actaully believe he would love me thats just really dumb of me to think why would they care about sill- before I carried on my thought I forgot bout the pack and let everything spill

"Bella stop it why would ever think that" Jacob thought

"Bella do you honestly think that im sorry" Edward thought

"Bells why " Emmett roared

"Bella?" Paul, Embry, and quil thought together

"Do you need some one to talk to" Jasper thought always caring about peoples feelings

Before they could continue I phased back to my human slipping on my orange sundress making a b-line for the beach before the pack could catch my scent I just needed time to think. ALONE

I began to take my bandage off my arm of the new tattoo after it finally healed. I cant make him love me . He was with for three months how could I ruin a relationship no wonder she hates me . I wonder if this is a dream waiting for me to wake up for another day of my pathetic life in highschool but no after some pinching Im awake . First the town thinks im dead now im the other woman that broke town's sweetheart Tanya's heart and apparently I was carrying Edwards lovechild if they only new the truth. I felt a warm hand clamp down on my shoulder before I let out a scream I relaxed at the warmth . I turned back to see Edward I sighed

"hey love I was worried" He whispered as he tucked me comfortably into his chest I inhaled his warm woodsy musky scent that made me swoon not that cheap axe shit mike wears. I felt tears in my eye's the stress was killing me . I felt Edward cup my chin so I could look up to him in his eye's shocked there was love, passion , and a twinge of sadness . I felt even worse how could I make him feel this it's not right I felt as if it was a stab to my chest.

"Hey I missed you " I whispered as I felt a shitty traitor tear escape he kissed it away

"Love you know I never regret imprinting on you I fell in love with you thats never gonna stop in those three months I was with tanya I hadnt even said I love you to her let alone sleep with her she cheated on me with the town I was saving for my imprint and know As I look back Im glad I did." He whispered I felt my heart soar

"But edward the town already thinks of me as the other woman now they think Im carrying your love chid and that's the only reason you left tanya" I mumbeld he pulled me harder to his chest.

"Let them think what they want I have my Bella and that's all I could ever ask for you my perfect clumsy, quirky , shy , sexy and with that blush is the cherry on top. Just you by my side forever" He eneded in a more serious note he looked into my eyes as if contemplating something I could see the struggle in his eyes in debate it was silent for thirty more seconds before he dropped down to one knee in a flash leaving my mouth to escape with a gasp.

"what are you doing" I whispered in amazement was this really happening was it my time to be the blushing bride . I coudlnt even think even more before those amazing words flew out his mouth .

"Ive been waiting for the right time I know its only been a month but bella I know there's n one else for I am in love with you and I keep on falling even more with everyday that passes by will you please do me the extroadanary honor of becoming my wife " He said those words with so much passion and a twinge of fear that I would say no puling out a red velvet felt box popping it open revealing in what alice's description the perfect ring It was a simple old fashion oval covered in tiny diamonds .

"yes, yes Edward I will marry" I choke out a sob the smile that spreads across looks as if his face was about to split in two he slid the ring across my finger then picked me up and swinging me around yelling things like a mad-man but honestly I could care less.

"ISABELLA MARIE BLACK SAID YES WE'RE GETTING MARRIED WOOOOHOOOOO" He yelled I couldnt help but join him.

"I SAID YESS " I yelled earning some cheer's from a couple of kids who ran over to crongatulate us some I reconizged Brady and collin

"I said yes" I whispered as we were walking to tell the family at the bon-fire

"you said yes " Edward whispered pulling me in for a kiss until we heard some throat clears not even realizing we were at the bon-fire were the Elders including my father were watching with smug looks. Once every one arrived I couldnt help but fidget feeling as if all the eye's were on us . The beautiful ring felt like a meteor on my finger but it was such a beauty. Edward cleared his throat getting everyones attetion around the bon-fire . He stood up pulling me with him as If I weighed like a rag doll everyone had qeustioning looks except alice, my dad and ofcourse jacob.

"Guy's we have an announcement to make" Edward said in his velvety vioce

"your pregnant bout time" Emmett raored with laughter I ended up chucking my shoes at him rather hard making him wince he didnt know that bella had a good arm. Some chuckled other's gulped

"No you pig not everyone has there minds on sex " I hissed making Jacob snort

"But you do sis my adonis " Jacob said mocking my vioce I turned tamoto red before calming down realizing laughter

"Ass" I hissed

"No wrong animal im a wolf" Jacob laughed

"Anyway before I was interupted I asked my beutiful bella for her hand in marriage and she accepted we're engaged" Edward said

"" Some one screeched

OOOH CLIFFHANGER I HOPE THIS ONE IS BETTER I WORKED REALLY HARD I HAVE HAND-CRAMPS BUT ALL FOR YOU MY CHERIE'S.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello cherie's im back so sorry but I have been so stressed and todays just not my so a Im gonna take it out on my writing to the story plz leave a review I need to keep me strong this week or I might breakdown.

BPOV

Someone shrieked we all whipped our heads to sound of the niose to see a fuming Tanya and Laruen with jessicca in the middle.

"This is a private party" Sam scorned

"Leave. now" Edward snarled they looked taken back but regained Tanyas eye's widened but began to strut towards us

"But baby im sure bella will let you see her bastard child on the weekends no need to get married yea" She said everyone growled except her possy

"She's not pregnant" Carlisle snarled we were all shocked

"She lost it edward you dont have to marry her out of guilt ok look lets go somewhere and I will forgive you" She replied the growling continued

"she never was pregnant were getting married and your leaving me and her alone " Edward snarled

"She clearly brainwashed you honestly jacob how can she be your sister your mother would be so disapointed" Tanya whined that was the last I began to shake and I began to run towards tanya yelling when I felt some one grab me by the waist

"DONT YOU DARE PUT MY MOTHER INTO THIS YOU LITTLE SLUT " I yelled but was interupted when I looked over jacob and edward were being holded down too

"GET OUT HERE TANYA LEAVE GET OUT LEAVE NOW TANYA YOUR GUYS ARE BANISHED FROM LA PUSH YOU HAVE 1 DAY TO LEAVE" Jacob yelled that made me shake in fury even more

"LEAVE TANYA YOU TOO JESSICCA , LAUREN NEVER COMEBACK LEAVE LA PUSH THIS INSTANT YOUR SLUT ASS BETTER BE GONE AND DONT YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FUTURE WIFE LIKE THAT YOU GOT IT" Edward yelled the loudest my man

"WHAT?" Jessicca screeched

"You cant do that" Lauren said my turn

"oh my dear slut yes I can you see jacob and I are future members of the La push council and so is my future husband, in laws , cousins plus my father and future father in law are leaders so yea we can" I seethed the evil bitches looked shocked at my tone and outburst.

"But but eddie" Tanya said

"Now!" yelled the kids who crongatulated us at the beach aww there so sweet

"this is so not fair" Jessicca said

"stupid bitch" Tanya muttered it leaving me about to jump on her when All I could here was alice yelling

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE YOU LITTLE WHORE WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THAT'S MY SISTER DONT YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT" Alice yelled it was a funny sight to see it was taking Jasper and emmett to hold her back

"" the last vioce I ever expected hit me I whipped my head over to my father he was always so calm and collected as they began to run away the tone of his cold it even scared me as everything that just happened washed over me I sunk to my knees then to my bum and let shaky sobs

"bella" I felt edward craddle me in his lap

"..." all I did was cry

"please dont cry love please it hurts please love Im sorry dont cry " He said almost in tears

"Im sorry" I managed to croak

"no no no it's not your fault" He whispered kissing my forehead

"did I mention how much I love you" I whispered back

"it might have a few time's but let me hear it" he chuckeld

"I love you" I said

"much better" he said gripping me into a tighter hug

"Bella are you ok " Emmett asked as he sunk next to me

"yeeah just um you know the heat emotions" I said looking at the fire more tears fell

"sorry sis" Alice sank to me and hugged for some reason her comfort let everything out before I could stop it

"there , there let it all out" she began to rub circles on my back as my sobs were the only sound everyone was silent in shock that I Bella Black broke down

"it's not fair...first highschool...then stabbing...she ruined my engagement... announcement but she ...brought my... mother in to... this " I sobbed through everyone still gaping

"shush dear just let it out" She started too smooth my hair in a soothing way which made me cry harder when I couldnt cry no more I gasped for air looking at my hands nobody said anything for a while I couldnt handle it no more I got up and began to stumble as a drunk till I tripped and fell to my knees again letting people gasp couldnt help but replay everything in the past hour and broke out in a hysterical fit of laughter something I always delt with that growing up.

"Bellas are you ok dear" Esme was the first to speak up withbrought another fit of laughter

"I think bella lost her marbles" Emmett said edward growled at him

"is she in shock carlisle" Jacob said confused

"I ah ahhhhh hahahahah" I continued to laugh I fell to my side letting out more guffaws

"Whats wrong with her is she ok oh love bella are you ok dad do something" Edward said panicking tone as he sank next to me pulling me into his lap when my laughter died down

"Billy what happened why are you smiling" Carlisle snapped

"Because carlisle she got that from her mother"Billy chuckled

"oh yeah she did get that" Jacob laughed quietly

"will someone please tell my whats going on " Edward barked

"jesus babe I love you and all but right next to my ear" I said

"sorry love" He said sheepishly

"Bella laughs after crying or something just like Rebbecca used too she got many things from her mother" He laughed as everybody looked down at me

"so your not crazy" Emmett said

"no im not " I chuckled

"and this is genitic" Edward swallowed

"are you saying are kids are gonna come out wrong if there like me" I whipped my head over to edwards face some people hid there chuckkles and "he's gonna get it"

"I mean um that well i thought so your not crazy" Edward said nervously

"nice save" I laughed I couldnt hold a grudge on him and those emeralds he has of eyes

"are you ok" Edward asked

"yea I am thank you for caring " I whispered looking down letting the blush takeover he grabbed my chin and made me look at him

"listen never ever thank me for that I will always love so dont even go there ok you are my heart bella" He had so much emotion going through his eyes

"forever and ever " I said louder

HEY GUYS AGAIN IM SO SORRY SCHOOL IS GETTING USED TOO AND IM SO BUSY BUT I NEVER FORGOT SO HERE IT IS SORRY IF SUCKY PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT I NEED IT THIS TIME OR I MIGHT EVEN BREAKDOWN LEAVE ME SOMTHING THAT WILL MAKE BELLA BLUSH KISSES CHERIES :)


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry guys if ive been you know i have been really busy but here i am cheries.

EPOV

As I shifted I could hear rustling on the side next to quickly I awoke startled only to find my bella shivering and...sweating? She was rolling back and forth crying , I istantly wanted to hold her and fix what was wrong.

"Bella, hun wake up" I said

"Baby wake up hurry please" I tried again, she shifted a little wincing as she opened her eye's.

"Edward it hurts so much" she sniffled as I felt her forehead shocked-it was cold, panicking I quickly picked her up and slamming the door in the process sprinting to my Dad's room.

"DAD DAD!" I yelled from the door way

"Edward shut up" Alice muttered as she rubbed her eye's , I growled at her tone my bella was in pain and I had to stop it-now.

"OMFG whats wrong with bella is she ok" Alice yelled

"Edward what's wrong bella...oh god it's time " Rosalie rushed in with the rest of the family trailing behind her. I must've looked confused as she and alice rolled their eye's .

"Edward quickly get bell's on the sofa , Esme get some blankets, Emmett and Jasper you guy's call billy and the rest of the pack tell them that bella has started." Carlisle said in his im not taking your shit tone. I zoomed torwards the living room as bella writhed in pain gently setting her down I kissed her forehead and cupped her hand in mine.

"Hey hey it's gonna be okay baby please dont scare me like that" I whispered as she curled into me.

"Im-Im sssorry it's almost over" She gritted through her teeth , I nodded as I fitted my head in the crook of her kneck. I felt her squeeze my hands as she exhaled slowly.

"Ok bella are you done through this part" Esme asked as she unwraped bella from allowing her to get up.

"Im so sorry guys I didnt wan to scare you" She whispered , I gently smoothed a worry line on her forehead

"So tell us what else is there in store" Alice giggled and I snarled at her "humor" along with bella, I opened my arms as bella jumped in getting comfortable I gave her what was supposed to be a quick peck which turned into something else which was sadly interupted by assper...I mean Jasper.

Hey guy's I know I ahvent updated in a long while but I wanted to show you that I AM VERY SORRRRRRY ABOUT IT and that you can forgive me :( please comment


	13. Chapter 13

Im so sorry guys if I have been MIA but I just recently had surgery and didnt have the time to write . Thank you guys for sticking with me I promise to try to get some chapters up sooon just bear with me im so sorry

kisses

Emily3

ps please leave some suggestions about what you want me to add oooh this is gonna be fun!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys I know It's been a while since I have updated well you know with the death of my grandmother and I just recently had surgery . It was very painful and im still in recovery so I just wantd to say m very sorry . I know I havent been the best writer D: but im back and I want to make it up . So yea I hope you guys had a really good christmas I did I got some new clothes, jordans, a mater pillow pet :D, a new hp laptop , and twilight stuff. What Did you guys get for christmas and how did you spend it?

* * *

><p>Theme song: Everytime we touch by Cascada<p>

BPOV

I kept turning trying to get comfortable my back wouldn't do and I didnt want to move away from Edwards embrace after the little scare I needed him at this moment. I swear what this man did to me I couldnt understand it's like we are magnets everymove he makes I move right along with him. Just the thought of losing him make my tear up, every kiss he gives me makes me hear bells. He's my prince the one who's gonna rescue me away from this pain every touch he gives me this feeling . Edward adjusted so my face was in the nape of his neck I inhaled his scent a mix of woodsy musk and some very light touch of cologne when I heard a deep throaty chuckle.

"Did you just sniff me?" Edward asked as he rubbed his sleepily

" no" I whispered shaking my head as he laughed

"Yes you did!" Edwward retorted

"Fine so what" I pouted turning away embarassed , but Edward grabbed me by the waist making me turn back to him and cupped my chin so I would look at him.

"Please dont ever turn away from me or shield away those gorgeous brown eye's bella I cant stand the thought of losing you, never so please understand or if you do there will be a punishment" Edward ended with his eye's full of lust.

"Okay baby I wont I cant stand that idea either " I blushed as I answered

"Good now how are you feeling?" Edward asked concerned as he rubbed my shoulder tenderly.

"Im just cold" I replied thats when he felt my forehead and brought itn back down

"Bella your hot" Edward said in a shocked vioce

"Thank you" I chuckled but Edward glared back

"Im serious , I'll go get Carlisle " He quuickly kissed my forehead and ran for carlisle.

I laid there waiting for Edward to come back when the pain began to take over , I hunched over grabbing my waist biting my lip as it took over when I couldnt hold it in anymore I egan to scream bloody murder.

I felt cold tiny hands wrap around my arms holding me down , the yelling ept on getting more and more farther away almost as if I was floating down a river. I kept hearing a faint stay with me from Edward and alice.

And then I was out...

* * *

><p>I know cliffhanger how mean of me but hey it fits thanks for staying with me when I needed yall and omg 70 (i counted) favorited alert , and author posts i love you guys and thanks for the comments though there was a very rude one check out I mean honestly dont like my writing dot comment ive been hving a bad last couple months and surgery geez have feeling anyway sorry for my little rant I needed that thanks for reading kisses oh yeah I have a twitter and tumblr check profile for more . Thanks<p> 


End file.
